


Fireworks

by AubreyPosenEsquire, RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Collaborate and Listen [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: After breaking up with Jesse, Beca seeks comfort in the one place she knows she can always find it. But with years of repressed feelings between her and Chloe, will she find the comfort she needs?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Collaborate and Listen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012305
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Oop it's another collab piece!! It's Bechloe this time, this was supposed to be a real quick scene warm up and it accidently turned into a 10k one-shot so nevermind.

**BECA: Are you at the house?**

**CHLOE: Yeah. You okay?**

**BECA: Jesse and I broke up. For like real this time.**

**BECA: I was thinking of skipping class and eating ice cream.**

**BECA: Can I get a pint for you and we do it in your room?**

Chloe could feel her heart pound in her chest a little as she read the text messages. She felt bad that the news made her this happy.

**CHLOE: Oh Becs I'm sorry. I'll grab the spoons and meet you in my room, I'll even dig out that crazy fluffy blanket that you like**

**BECA: You are the best, best friend a girl could ask for.**

**BECA: I'll grab your favorite ice cream even if that shit is like $5 a pint.**

**CHLOE: I'll reimburse you for it. You're the one that needs cheering up after all**

Beca grabbed the ice cream both of them liked and a bottle of whiskey that she knew she would want later. 

It was the middle of the week so everyone else in the house was in class or out doing something. 

"Hey." Beca walked into Chloe's room, shrugging her jacket off after handing her the bag. "Do you mind if I go put sweats on?"

"Of course." Chloe grinned, getting the ice cream out of the bag, "Don't be too long though, or I'll eat yours too." She winked.

Beca was back in under ten minutes in a pair of sweatpants she had since high school and a hoodie that she took from Chloe about a month ago and just hadn't given it back. 

"Inside or outside of the bed?" She asked Chloe, grabbing a spoon and her ice cream.

"Inside." Chloe smiled, "That is, assuming you want me to sit close and snuggle a little?" For once Chloe wasn't teasing her, she knew that Beca didn't always like people touching her, especially when she was upset.

Beca climbed on Chloe's bed and almost into her lap. She grabbed the blanket Chloe had out and wrapped it around the pair of them like it was natural. It was natural and Beca frowned a little as she thought about it. 

"Dude. I got over you touching me a long time ago." She whispered.

Chloe smiled as she rested her hand on Beca's shoulder, opening her tub of ice cream and handing the short brunette a spoon. This was her favourite place to be, here with Beca pressed against her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, not wanting to press her for the details if Beca wasn't ready.

Beca dug her spoon into the ice cream, taking a lick before putting it in her mouth. 

"He told me that he didn't think I was very invested in our long term." Beca whispered. "He keeps trying to talk about meeting family and moving in together when we go to LA and joint checking accounts. And I just see all the reasons it's a bad idea for us to do all of those things."

"It's not fair of him to try and pressure you into those things though." Chloe frowned, "It's okay to not know what you want, look at me, I'm still at Barden three years after I was supposed to graduate, not a clue what I'm doing with my life."

Beca rested her head against Chloe's shoulder. "I want to be with someone who makes me feel like I am enough even if I don't want to go to the movies or do all the little things I swear he has on a check list for us." She grumbled.

"You are enough Becs." Chloe whispered, "More than. He obviously isn't right for you if he can't see that." She gently stroked Beca's arm, her other wrapped around her shoulders.

Beca cuddled a little closer to Chloe, always finding comfort in the redhead's arms. 

"He asked me over to the pool to do it. So now I can never go back there again without thinking about it. The riff off this year is going to suck."

Chloe felt her body stiffen, anger boiling up inside her. How dare he ruin the pool? The most important place at Barden to both of them. The place where they became a family. The place where Chloe... how could he do that?

"Jesus he's a dick." She growled, "And as for the riff off? We're gonna wipe the floor with those Treble douchebags, wipe that smirk right off his stupid face. Want me to get Stacie to pound his ass? You know she would."

Beca felt Chloe stiffen and breathed out slowly. Chloie was protective of her and of the Bella family they both lead as the captains. Maybe she should have kept that part to herself. 

"Stacie would kick his ass. But I don't want her to get in trouble. I don't know if even her powers of flirting can get her out of charges you know he'd press." Beca sighed.

"True... what a little bitch..." Chloe frowned, "You want some of my cookie dough? It might cheer you up?" Chloe hated seeing Beca like this, especially as a result of Jesse. But lately, it had been like this more and more, each time he had threatened to break them up, Beca had turned into this... Eeyore.

Beca turned a little to hold herself against Chloe. She really had become the biggest bright spot in Beca's life. 

"I wish Jesse was more like you, ya know? Like you and I have this amazing relationship where you get me and I get you. And we have great chemistry when we sing and dance and while leading the Bellas." Beca made a face, eating a bit of Chloe's ice cream while she thought.

Chloe winced, glad Beca couldn't see her face, couldn't see how much her words felt like a knife to her gut.

"That we do..." She mumbled, tugging her ice cream away from Beca, "Hey I said some not all!"

Beca gave a small smile as she went back to her chocolate chip ice cream. 

"Why is it so easy to be here in bed touching you and it was so hard to be in bed even sitting next to him?" Beca asked, her voice small. "I feel like I'm defective or something."

Chloe paused for a moment, her heart pounding a little as she went to take a spoonful of her ice cream, "You're not defective Beca." She sighed softly, "Maybe he just wasn't... right. Maybe there's a really big difference between me and him that means you're more comfortable..."

"You're awesome and he sucks?" Beca asked, resting her head against Chloe's shoulder as she took another bite of ice cream. 

"I've only really dated him. In high school there were a few guys I liked but I had so much going on in my head because of my parents, dating wasn't worth it." She admitted.

Chloe frowned slightly, resisting the overwhelming urge to slap Beca upside her head, "That's true... but not what I meant." She shook her head, "There's something... very specific that's different about me and Jesse. It's what makes the Bellas and the Trebles so different."

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe. Slowly it dawned on her what Chloe meant. Her cheeks went bright red and she ducked her head a bit. 

"I'm not gay Chloe. I mean I've had sex with only guys before. I've never... you know, finished off... during it but a lot of women don't and I... I... I can't be gay ok?"

Chloe had to stifle a laugh at the level of panic coming off her friend, "Oh? Is there something wrong with being gay?" She asked defensively, knowing it was meant to tease Beca right now, but unable to help herself.

"No." Beca said quickly. "CR is and I totally support her. And Stacie has never turned someone down for not being a guy. I mean Stacie is Stacie after all. And Jess and Ashley are just about the strongest couple I know. There is nothing wrong with it. I... I... I'm just not."

"Are you sure?" Chloe rested a hand on her arm, tilting her head a little, "Because you said yourself it's so easy for you to be cuddled up with me, but it felt like you were forcing things with Jesse. Sounds pretty gay to me."

Beca closed her eyes, a tear leaking out at both the overwhelming emotion she felt and how hard she had her eyes closed. 

"I can't be gay. Because if I'm gay then I just spent three years with the wrong person because I was too much of a coward to be with the person I wanted to be with. Because if I'm not gay then it's just a fluke of nature not me being a coward. It's not me seeing her everyday, loving her, putting her needs above my own and then going to someone else and laying there while they touch me and I think about her because that's what I did. But I'm not gay, ok? She just makes me happy to think about." She swallowed, shaking just a little bit.

Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked down at Beca, hot tears trailing down her own cheeks, hating seeing her friend in so much pain. It never for a moment occurred to her that Beca could be talking about her.

"Beca, sweetie, it's okay. These things, it takes time for you to realise. You are not a coward, you're human. This girl, whoever she is, if that's who you want to be with then do it. Be happy. Because I guarantee she's going to think you're worth the wait."

Beca's voice felt thick as she shifted back to put her ice cream and Chloe's on the floor on the plastic bag so if they leaked it wouldn't get everywhere. 

"She isn't going to want to be with me." Beca turned back around and cuddled deep in Chloe's arms. "She is this amazing, soulful, smart, funny, beautiful person. God she is beautiful, and I'm this little mess of a person who can't even admit in your bed I'm not what I "should" be."

"Beca..." Chloe stroked Beca's back as she laid in her arms, her head in her lap, "You are every bit the person you should be, and so much more. She is going to be head over heels for you. How could she not? You're funny, and talented, and snarky in all the best ways. You are beautiful inside and out, even if you don't realise that."

Beca knew she shouldn't take this must comfort in Chloe right now. Now when Chloe didn't know who she thought about when she was with Jesse, in and out of bed, was her. 

"What if she doesn't like I'm not out or that it's going to take me time to figure out what I am and how to be with another woman?" Beca questioned.

"If she loves you, if she truly loves you, that won't matter." Chloe gently reassured her, "And she will Beca. She's the luckiest woman in the world."

Beca closed her eyes again. "How should I tell her?" She whispered, feeling Chloe work her fingers through her hair.

"Simply. Just take her hands, pull her close and say, ‘I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure this out. I love you’." Chloe whispered, her eyes shut.

She couldn't tell Beca that this was the dream that she'd had for years, that this was the way she wanted her to tell Chloe that she loved her too. No, Chloe had to let Beca go, because it sounded as if she felt about this mystery woman the way she felt about Beca.

Beca just nodded as she laid there, trying to see if she had the guts to say it. If she wanted to say it even. 

"I came here because I was forced to, but I stayed because of the Bellas and because of you. You make every day better, the good great and the bad manageable. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure this out. I love you." Beca whispered into the darken room.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect..." Chloe sighed softly, resting her head on the headboard behind, chest pounding so hard she thought it might break.

Beca sat up, her eye makeup smearing a little bit because of her tears. 

"Don't you love me back?" Beca whispered, sounding shy.

"What?" Chloe's eyes snapped open, her mouth slightly agape. Was she dreaming?

"I came here because I was forced to, but I stayed because of the Bellas and because of you. You make every day better, the good great and the bad manageable. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure this out. I love you, Chloe." Beca repeated as she reached her hand down to interlace her fingers with Chloe's.

Chloe felt her heart pound in her ears, her tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She felt a small smile creep onto her lips. If this was a dream she hoped she never woke up again.

"I love you too Becs..." She managed to whisper, her throat tight as their eyes met, her hands shaking a little whilst interlaced with Beca's.

Beca licked her lips, feeling her heart rate pick up a little bit. 

"I've never tried to be with a woman. But Chlo, a lot of that was because what you and I have, it feels like a relationship already. I think it held me back from trying with another woman and Jesse was . . It was safe to be with him."

Chloe lifted one of her shaking hands to cup Beca's cheek, "It's okay. We've been in this pseudo-relationship for so long, it's almost easier to pretend that there's nothing there. Safe feels easier than risking what we have. But Beca... I've loved you from the second I saw you at the activities fair. All of this, all of us, is built on the foundation of me loving you."

Beca leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Chloe's cheek, holding herself close to Chloe after turning back around to sit against her. She felt Chloe's arm over her shoulder and there was a comfort there that felt a little bit new even for them. 

"So me and you just admitted we love each other. I feel like that might be something we should talk about." She whispered.

"Yeah... we really should..." Chloe smiled, her lips tingling were Beca's lip had pressed, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek in kind.

Beca breathed out slowly. "Do you want to date me?" She asked, worried now that Chloe might not after all she told her.

"More than I want to breathe." Chloe admitted, pulling Beca closer as she tried to reassure her in any way possible that this was what she wanted.

Before Beca could say anything else there was a soft knock on the door and Jessica and Ashley poked their heads in. 

"Hey Beca, Jesse is downstairs. He said he wanted to talk? He's got like 2 dozen red roses and a bag from Best Buy with headphones or something in them."

Chloe felt her chest tighten. Of course. Of course Jesse was here. Why wouldn't he be here right now, right when everything was about to fall into place?

"You should go." Chloe's voice was barely above a whisper as she let her arms drop from around Beca.

Beca whimpered at the loss of contact from Chloe. She grabbed the ice creams off of the floor and walked out, trying to use her arm to clean off her eyes. She walked downstairs to talk to Jesse, feeling a knot forming. She didn't want to do this but she felt she had to talk to him.

Chloe pulled the blanket tight around herself. This hurt worse than Beca not knowing how she felt. God, how could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have said a word. Now Beca was going to go back to Jesse, only this time she was actively choosing the easy way out, actively choosing him over her.

She wanted to take it all back, to go back to not knowing how Beca felt about her, because the pain and the heartbreak she felt right now was too much. Part of her wanted to go and eavesdrop on their conversation, but she knew that to watch it happen, to watch her lose Beca for good would be so much worse. Pulling her knees to her chest, Chloe began to cry softly. It wasn't fair. Why did HE get Beca. He didn't deserve her, he never did. He didn't get Beca like she did, he didn't know her favourite flavour of ice cream, her favourite song to listen to when she was studying, all the little things that cheered her up, or made her sad, or made her laugh, properly laugh in the way that made her whole face light up. Chloe knew all of these things about Beca, and more. So why wasn't she here right now with her?

It was almost a half hour later when Beca finally walked back up the stairs to Chloe's bedroom. She felt drained, more than she had when she texted Chloe originally. 

She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it, fresh tears on her face. She hated crying, the feeling of a wet face, the eye makeup making her look like she had a pair of black eyes, the way her nose always ran. She hated crying worse than the things that often made her cry. 

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe buried her face deeper into her legs, her shoulders shaking. She didn't want to hear this. If Beca was going to leave she just wanted her to leave, not draw it out into this big thing.

"Don't." She managed to choke out, "Please. Just don't"

"He wouldn't stop talking." Beca sighed as she walked back over and laid down at the end of the bed. "He kept telling me he didn't mean it and that he wanted to get back together. That he and I were meant to be." She whispered, her hand reaching out to hold on to the closest bit of Chloe to her, Chloe's ankle. 

"I told him, finally after he took a break to breathe, I couldn't do that. I couldn't be with him anymore. I couldn't keep cheating on the person I was meant to be with. He didn't like that very much." She whispered.

Chloe lifted her head, tears trailing down her face still as she looked as Beca, not quite sure she'd heard her correctly.

"You- you picked me?" She whispered.

"The moment I knew you were an option." Beca whispered shyly.

Chloe moved her legs so that she could reach Beca, crawling forward on her stomach so that her head was over Beca's, their eyes meeting, Chloe's breath heavy as her heart pounded.

"You would really pick me?" She asked softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

Beca tugged Chloe a little so she was on top of her. Unlike with Jesse, it made her feel safe to have Chloe pressing down against her. 

"I would." Beca reached up to touch a lock of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "Would you pick me though after the last three years?"

Chloe was now grinning like an idiot, unable to help herself as she stroked the side of Beca's face, "In a million lifetimes, in a million ways, I would always choose you Beca Mitchell. In a heartbeat." Her voice was quiet, as if anything louder than a whisper would shatter this moment, it lost forever to both of them what could have been.

Beca lifted her head to kiss the corner of Chloe's lips before inching a little bit more and kissing her square on the lips. 

It was both the first kiss the pair shared and the first time Beca kissed a woman. Between Chloe's body feeling far more right on top of her and the way kissing her felt, Beca was sure Chloe was right about why being in bed with Chloe felt more natural to her.

Chloe felt like her heart would leap out of her chest at that moment but she ignored it, pressing her lips against Beca's as she felt the warmth of it spread through her. This was it. Everything she'd spent the last three years dreaming off was right here at her fingertips; it was even better than she'd dared hoped it would be.

Shifting so that she lay on top of Beca properly, she slid her tongue across Beca's bottom lip, wanting more as she straddled her, hands tangling in Beca's hair.

Beca had spent more time kissing Jesse over the last three years than she cared to add up in her head right now but it all felt hollow after kissing Chloe for less than sixty seconds. 

"Chloe." She moaned, shifting so Chloe could get comfortable on top of her. The feeling of breasts against her own, of Chloe's thighs wrapped around her hips, all of it made her body heat up. "Holy shit, dude."

Chloe gently tugged on Beca's bottom lip with her teeth, a wide grin on her face, "I have been known to have that effect on people."

Her hands travelled down Beca's shoulders, down her stomach until they found the underneath of her hoodie, sliding her hands under so her hands were against Beca's skin. If she stopped to think for a moment that this was actually happening, her brain might explode. So she didn't, instead pressing kisses down Beca's neck, her left hand gently cupping Beca's breast.

"Tell me if this is too fast." She whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe gently, "I don't want to push you too far." Chloe was serious. This was Beca's first time with a woman, she wasn't going to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Jesus Christ." Beca groaned at someone touching her who knew that she didn't need a mammogram during foreplay. She arched up against Chloe's hand, patting herself on the back for not wearing a bra under her hoodie when she came down from her room. 

Beca had always thought she was someone who took time to get turned on when it came to anything done in bed. But maybe the secret was not being with men? Because right now she felt like she was ten seconds from coming undone just from Chloe nipping at her neck and the hand under her hoodie. It was a bit freeing to find such pleasure in something that felt so much tamer than what she thought she needed. 

"Just don't stop, ok? Promise you won't stop because if I cry again tonight it's going to really suck."

Chloe lifted her head to capture Beca's lips in hers again, kissing her deeply as she tugged at the edge of her hoodie with the hand that wasn't busy showing Beca just how gay she was.

"Take it off?" She asked, a shit-eating grin on her face, her eyes dark with lust.

Beca sat up just a bit to allow her hoodie to be pulled off. She had seen Chloe naked and Chloe had seen her before, they did live together and they shared a bathroom, but outside of their freshman year she had never given or gotten a really clear view of each other. 

Beca felt a bit shy once her hoodie was off, her body reacting quickly to Chloe on top of her, her breasts needing to be touched again. 

"Do whatever you want, I trust you."

Chloe had to take a brief moment once Beca had removed her hoodie, commiting the moment to memory; a half naked Beca in between her thighs, a look of longing on her face. 

Dipping her head, having the consent she needed, Chloe slowly trailed kisses down Beca's neck, down to her newly exposed chest, nipping gently at the skin just above her left breast, poking her tongue out to sooth the red mark that appeared. Her fingers trailed lazily down her ribcage, grinning against Beca's skin as she felt her squirm with desire. The redhead traced her finger along the waistband of Beca's pants, her lips moving their way down Beca's breast, her tongue swiping teasingly across her nipple.

Beca whimpered like she was a blushing virgin on prom night at the way that Chloe could touch her like this and have her body vibrating. She arched up against Chloe's fingers, at the way her teeth felt against her skin. She kept herself arched, not wanting to lay flat on the bed and miss out on any contact. 

"No-no one has ever like, gone down on me before." Beca admitted, her cheeks flame red. "So like, you don't have to dude. Just like, whatever you want."

Chloe grinned again. It hadn't been exactly what she had planned, but it was something that she was good at. Very good at in fact. Saying nothing, she slowly trailed her lips down Beca's chest and stomach, leaving a very visible trail in her wake. She tugged at Beca's sweatpants, gently pulling them free from her legs and tossing them over her shoulder.

Suddenly feeling like she was far too clothed for this experience, she sat up, stradling Beca as she pulled her t-shirt off over her head, grinning as she saw the way that the brunette looked at her.

"See something you like?" She asked.

"A pair of them." Beca whimpered as she looked up at Chloe's bare chest. 

"God, you are beautiful." She reached a hand up to trail her fingers over Chloe's toned abs. She had seen her in a sports bra more times than she could count but it was different, wonderfully different, seeing her fully bare chested. 

She laid on her back, naked as the day she was born and felt a little like she was being reborn in this bed with Chloe. 

"Can we um, turn so I can have a pillow or something under my head?"

Chloe suddenly realised they were at the wrong end of the bed. Grinning, she wound her arms around Beca's waist, still straddling her as she pulled her upright, kissing her with as much passion as she could muster as she managed to swivel them around with relative ease, before lowering Beca onto her pile of pillows, biting Beca's bottom lip a little as she pulled back.

"That better baby?" She mumbled, sitting up so Beca could see her in all her glory again.

"God, I love being manhandled by you." Beca admitted as she looked up at Chloe, her hands reaching up to rub over Chloe's arms. She had seen Chloe lifting weights once and ended up texting Jesse. It was the closest she had ever come to cumming while they had sex.

Chloe dipped her head again, kisses trailing over Beca's stomach and down her right thigh, able to feel the heat coming off Beca as she got closer to wear she knew the brunette wanted her. She lifted her right leg, taking a moment to kiss the length of it, enjoying seeing the look of frustration on Beca's face as she made her wait. Settling her leg on her shoulder, Chloe kissed the inside of Beca's left thigh before trailing her tongue along Beca's folds, grinning at the groan that escaped her lips.

Beca felt like she was going to die the moment Chloe's tongue touched her. She rocked her hips up a bit as she tried to grip the sheets to keep from putting her hands in Chloe's hair. She hated the feeling of an overly tight grip on her own hair the few times she went down on a guy. She wanted to be better behaved than any person Chloe might have been with before. 

"Shit, ok, shit, ok."

Chloe flicked her tongue over Beca's folds, seeing how wet she was already. She began to suck on her clit, Beca's leg on her shoulder to give her a better vantage point. She wanted this to be the best experience of Beca's life. She felt Beca's hips rock against her, Chloe reaching up to guide one of Beca's hands into her hair. She liked the feeling of hands in her hair when she was going down on someone, and she trusted Beca not to tug too hard.

Beca tangled one hand in Chloe's hair, feeling the way the strands felt between her fingers brought out a low moan and a deeper one came out when Chloe's skilled tongue ran over her clit. She didn't know if she was going to survive Chloe Beale going down on her but she was damn sure going to let Chloe do whatever she wanted to her. 

"Baby." She whimpered. "Can you use your fingers too?" She asked, wanting to rock against them.

Chloe kept using her tongue and her lips the way god had intended her too, trailing a hand down the inside of Beca's thigh as she slipped one finger and then two inside of her, her tongue and fingers working at the same pace as Beca's hips, Chloe grinning as she felt Beca's hand tighten a little in her hair.

Beca arched up, trying not to tug at Chloe's hair as she did. Her other hand joined the first so both were in Chloe's hair, tugging just slightly as Chloe did the lord's work. 

"Not going to last, Chlo. Good fucking Christ." She bit her lip, turning her head. She grabbed the pillow next to her, biting down so the whole house didn't know what they were doing.

Chloe felt Beca climax at the same moment the brunette did, her face and fingers soaked as she felt Beca tremble against her tongue. As she lifted her head to see Beca biting the pillow still, not quite trusting herself to be quiet just yet, Chloe grinned. She gently lowered Beca's leg from her shoulder, licking her lips as she tasted Beca on her, smelt Beca on her as she laid her head on her chest.

"So orgasms, pretty great huh?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca just let out a soft groan as she tried to remember how to process words. 

"You are God's gift to my body, Chloe Beale." She whimpered as she ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. She didn't know how to tell Chloe how much it meant to her to have someone take care of her so well. How much it meant to her it was Chloe who did the taking care of. 

"You give me like twenty minutes to recover and like two or three hours on the internet and I'll figure out how to pay you back."

Chloe giggled, letting her fingers splay across her stomach, lifting her head to kiss Beca, "You take all the time in the world baby. I've waited three years, I can wait a little longer. But I'm expecting fireworks." She winked.

"Maybe I should go talk to Stacie. She's like the wiki of sex." Beca tugged at Chloe's shoulder, wanting her to move up the bed so the pair could cuddle together. 

"Can I kiss you?" She asked a bit shyly.

Chloe obligingly moved up the bed, her arm tight around Beca's waist, the thought of her leaving her bed, even for a moment not one that appealed to her, "You don't have to ask to kiss me Beca. Not after that." She grinned.

Beca still felt shy as she kissed Chloe, tasting herself for the first time. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over the pair of them, feeling Chloe press against her thigh. 

"I'm scared there won't be fireworks, Chlo." She admitted in a soft voice.

Chloe lifted her hand to her lips, pressing soft kisses along her knuckles, "Beca... with these hands, and the fact that it's you touching me? They'll always be fireworks." She leant her head against Beca's, smiling softly, "You don't have to do anything now if you're not ready. I love you, take your time." She paused for a second, "If you wanted too, I could show you how? How to make fireworks?"

Beca trusted Chloe more than just about anyone in her life at just about anything - except maybe Aubrey when it came to Acapella arrangements but this was not the time for Aubrey Posen to be in her head. 

"Show me how to make fireworks?" Beca whispered, lifting her head to kiss softly over Chloe's cheek, her nose stroking against Chloe's own.

Chloe grinned, guiding Beca's hand into her sweatpants and between her thighs, keeping her eyes on hers as she pressed Beca's thumb to her clit, gasping a little as the brunette's fingers slipped inside with ease. She moved Beca's hand back and forth setting the rhythm she needed as she smiled at her.

"See?" She mumbled, pressing a kiss to Beca's lips as she moved her hand away, "You're already a natural."

Beca was laying under Chloe Beale in Chloe's bed in her co-captain's room at Bella House. And she was using her hand to get her off. Freshman Beca Mitchell would have died. Senior Beca Mitchell wasn't doing much better but for very different reasons. 

"Like this?" She moved her thumb much the same way Chloe showed her but mixed it up now and then just like she liked to do with music.

Chloe could feel a knot forming in her stomach as she bit her lip, "Yeah..." She gasped breathlessly, "Exactly like that. God Mitchell, is there nothing you can't do?" She asked, head resting on Beca's shoulder.

"Take them off." She growled, guiding Beca's other hand down to the pants that she still wore, "I want you to see just how magic your hands are."

Beca had to move her left hand out from between Chloe's thighs and get her pants off. She tossed them on the floor before she turned back to Chloe. 

"Lay on your back." Beca directed, grabbing a hair tie off of the nightstand, putting her hair up. "Please?"

Chloe obliged, her mind hazy as she looked up at this take-charge Beca. She loved this side of Beca. God, she really loved this side of her.

Beca shifted to lay against Chloe's side with her left hand snaking down again to move between Chloe's thighs. 

"You have no idea how many nights I woke up covered in sweat thinking about this and then trying to convince myself it was just a weird dream." She kissed over Chloe's neck as her hand tried to find where it had been before.

Chloe felt her hips rise off the bed as she guided Beca to where she wanted her, her hands stroking down Beca's side as she rocked against her hand, trying to savour the moment with every fiber of her being.

Beca nipped lightly at Chloe's neck while she moved her thumb and fingers against Chloe. This felt like the best dream of her life. A dream she wanted to never wake up from. 

"How am I doing?" Beca asked after a few minutes of things seemingly going well.

"Fuck Becs." Chloe grunted, her hips rocking as she buried her face in Beca's shoulder, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Just to myself. A lot since... just a lot." Beca blushed as she started kissing Chloe's neck again. "You feel so good Chloe, like silk."

"Talk to me..." Chloe mumbled, "Just like that, tell me how I feel against your skin, how it feels when your lips are on me. Tell me what it's like knowing you are loved wholly and completely whilst two fingers deep in the woman who loves you like that..."

Beca whimpered at how blunt Chloe was being. God, it was such a turn on she wasn't sure she wouldn't need another round when she was finished with Chloe. 

"Fuck baby." She whimpered as she moved her hand a little faster. "I want to learn every inch of you. Kiss every inch of you. I want to learn how to go down on you just like you did to me. You feel so good, better than music, better than how music feels in my head."

Chloe grinned, feeling the knot in her stomach get tighter and tighter. She buried her face in Beca's shoulder, "Oh god baby I'm so close. You're so good at this, fuck." Chloe bit down on Beca's shoulder to hide her moan, knowing it would be so loud that it would alert the whole campus to what they were doing.

Beca hissed in pain but the feeling of Chloe coming undone by her hand made up for it tenfold. She closed her eyes, groaning as she slowed her hand down, stopping her movements but keeping her hand there. 

"I love you, thank you for waiting for me."

Chloe kissed the spot where she'd bitten down, soothing the red teeth mark with her tongue. Her head rested there as she enjoyed the afterglow, a grin on her face.

"I would wait forever for you Beca. I love you too."

Beca tucked her head under Chloe's chin. She breathed in as she snuggled closer to Chloe after pulling the blanket over them again. 

"This feels really nice." She said, shy again.

"Yeah it does." Chloe sighed contentedly, pressing a kiss into Beca's hair as they lay there in each other's arms. It was five minutes before Chloe said anything, frowning slightly, "We were supposed to talk about this..." She mumbled, "Before we did that, we were supposed to talk."

"We still should talk. Maybe it's more important even now that we do." Beca sighed at the idea of having to have another conversation about relationships today. 

"I don't know how to be a girlfriend but I am really good at being more than your best friend. So I think I could learn to be a good girlfriend to you."

Chloe intertwined her fingers with Beca's, "I think you'd be an amazing girlfriend Becs." She mumbled, a little tired but incredibly happy, "I know you're apprehensive about talking about stuff like this, but I promise I just want to make sure you're comfortable with whatever we decide. But I want to be your girlfriend. If that's what you want."

Beca noticed all the differences between laying in bed after the fact with Jesse and Chloe. The feeling of being happy to stay as long as her partner wanted was a huge difference. She wasn't rushing out to bed to leave or trying to sleep. 

"Jesse and I just broke up. Should we wait?" She asked weakly. She didn't want to but a part of her wished she did.

Chloe traced shapes on Beca's shoulder with the hand that wasn't in hers, "I mean technically? Sure. But I feel like we've already been waiting three years... and we kinda already did stuff." Chloe raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

Beca couldn't help the smirk on her lips at the idea of the stuff they just did. Because the stuff was really good, really really good. 

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend or whatever?" She asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Whatever?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Way to make a girl feel special Mitchell."

Beca blushed, kissing the underside of Chloe's jaw. "I am really bad at this ok, Jesse was the one who did all of this stuff."

"Okay. Rule one. No bringing up your ex-boyfriend in bed." Chloe frowned, gently lifting Beca's head so that she could see her face, "It's a real mood killer babe."

Beca winced a little bit. "I'm sorry. Seriously, I am really bad at this, Chlo." She lifted their joined hands to kiss Chloe's knuckles, "Will you be my girlfriend, Chloe Beale?"

Chloe leant in and pressed a kiss to Beca's lips, "Yes Beca, I will be your girlfriend."

Beca beamed at the idea that Chloe was her girlfriend. "So, what other rules are they? I think I'm going to like your rules more than Aubrey's."

Chloe laughed as she wrapped Beca in her arms tightly, "God I love you Beca Mitchell... alright, rule two. If something is bothering you about us, whatever it is, you have to talk to me about it. I promise, I'm not going to run or get mad okay?"

Beca hated talking about her feelings, hated it. But this was Chloe and Chloe usually was the person she went to when something was bothering her anyway. 

"That can't be too hard, you are the one that I vent to anyway. But what happens if I need to vent about you? Can I get like a phone a friend option?"

"It depends. If it's dumb little shit like me not making you pancakes when you wanted? Of course you can go and talk to someone else. But big stuff like me pushing you too far to take a step in our relationship? You have to come to me as well. Like, blow off your anger or whatever with Stacie, but you have to come tell me about it too."

Beca sighed softly at the idea of having to ever have those conversations but she agreed with a nod. "It's annoying how good Stacie and Aubrey are at dating. Who knew the Hunter would be all freaking domestic."

Chloe chuckled before kissing Beca's cheek, "It's not that you're bad at relationships Becs, it's just that you were bad at being in a relationship with Jesse. I promise, if we have to have these conversations I'm not going to turn it into a big thing. It's okay for you to feel like you do, however it may be."

Beca trailed her fingers over Chloe's arm as she tried to keep herself from starting things when they still needed to talk. 

"I really care about you. Like a lot. And I want you to have what you need too. So you have to tell me if you need things too. Even if you're the more experienced one."

Chloe grinned, "Of course. If I need something from you I'll tell you, I promise." She paused for a moment, "Is there any boundaries you wanna set now, things that you don't want us to do, in or out of this bed, just yet?"

Beca kissed over the back of Chloe's throat, nipping just a little bit. "I don't want my dad to know. The other Bellas know or will know when we walk out of your room. But I don't want my dad to know yet." She whispered, feeling shame in herself that she wasn't ready to tell him. "But I don't want to hide you either."

Chloe lifted Beca's head from her neck reluctantly so that Beca could see her face, "I swear to you, until you're ready we don't have to say anything to your dad." She kissed Beca deeply before pulling back a little, "I love you Beca. You're not hiding me, you're looking out for yourself, and that's okay."

Beca rubbed over the back of Chloe's neck. There was such love in her eyes, such a look at support. 

"I want to, ok? I am hoping maybe by spring break I'll be ready to tell him and maybe, if you wanted, take you to Seattle to meet my mom?" She was unsure if she would be ready but she also very much wanted to be.

Chloe smiled warmly, running a hand through Beca's hair, "I'd love that Beca. If that's what you wanna do then we'll do that. I'd love to see where you grew up."

Beca smiled at the way Chloe touching her made her feel warm inside. 

"Portland vs Seattle can't be that different, right? I mean other than Seattle is better in every way."

Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Sure babe, whatever helps you sleep at night." She kissed the tip of her nose, "It'll be easier than seeing my folks anyway."

Beca made a face. “Do they know you’re into women?” 

She was having hard time using the word gay to describe herself (even if she had a suspicion that’s how she would eventually identify) and she wasn’t sure how Chloe technically identified herself.

"Yeah, it's not that." Chloe smiled softly, "They're fine with me being bi, they're just always working. We're not very well off and... with me staying at Barden longer and my brother in college too, they work every spare hour they can. I feel awful about it..." Chloe bit her lip.

Beca made a mental note to start paying when they went out to dinner from now on. She had more than enough money from her father who felt guilty and usually gave her money every time he did.

“This year Chloe, are you graduating?”

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, "I have to don't I? Stop hiding from the future. Besides, after you leave what else is there left for me to do here?" She smirked, letting her fingers trail over Beca's rib cage.

Beca's face paled a little bit. "Chloe." She whispered, looking up into her favorite pair of blue eyes. "Tell me you haven't been staying because of me. But if you did, I to need to know that too."

"Not entirely?" Chloe bit her lip a little, frowning softly, "I- I wasn't ready to move on. To be a grown up. And part of it was because of you, I won't lie to you. But most of it is because I was scared to move on."

Beca ran her hand through Chloe's hair, kissing her forehead. 

"I wanted to get to LA as fast as I could when I got here. But I stayed because of the Bellas and because of you. I really, really want to go once I'm done here. So, come with me when we graduate?"

Jesse had been begging for months to get Beca to ask him the same thing, with Chloe it wasn't a second thought.

Chloe grinned broadly, "You want me to come with you to LA?" 

Chloe always knew that Beca was going to be an amazing music producer, probably one of the best, and the idea that she wanted to bring Chloe with her made her heart sing.

Beca grinned a bit bashfully. "We can get a small apartment and figure out what you want to be while I work on taking the music world by storm." She ran her fingers over Chloe's hip. "If that's what you want, I mean."

Chloe kissed her lips, soft and tender, a big grin on her face, "I can think of nothing better." She rested her hand on Beca's side.

Beca cuddled up against Chloe's chest. "Maybe tonight I could sleep in your room?"

"Yes please." Chloe grinned, kissing the top of her head, "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake to see your face. Otherwise I might not believe it's real." She traced her hand down from Beca's shoulder to the top of her thigh, trying to commit every curve to memory.

Beca shivered under Chloe's touch, feeling as though fire was lighting in the wave of her fingers. 

"I don't think we should sleep together every night, I mean that would be fast even for two people who slept together right away." She blushed at how fast they did move. "You deserve to be treated like a lady."

Chloe blushed deeply as she continued to trail her fingers up and down Beca's side.

"You are the sweetest person I know Beca. We can take it slow, spend a night or two apart to make sure you're comfortable with all of this. I only want you to be happy Beca." She whispered, a soft smile on her lips.

Beca blushed. "Slow after fireworks seems like a waste. But we should make sure we're not doing this just because it feels good, I guess." She pouted a little as she pressed a kiss to Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe stroked Beca's hair with a soft chuckle, "You can come and light a few fireworks whenever you want."

Beca blushed at the idea of how much she wanted things that always felt awkward before. 

"I have so many things I have to figure out now that I am not hiding anymore, don't I?"

"Kinda." Chloe chuckled, "But I'm here to help you figure it out. Every little gay nuance you need to figure out, it's what I'm here for."

Beca traced over the side of Chloe's breast, liking the way Chloe's eyes darkened as she did. 

"When did you figure out that you liked girls too?" She asked, wanting to know things about Chloe they never talked about before.

Chloe had to fight the urge to take Beca again right there and then at the way she was so expertly tracing her breast. 

"High school." She breathed, trying to keep her mind on the subject at hand, "I was crushing really hard on this girl in my English Lit class, and y'know, high school shenanigans ensued, we ended up making out in the library on a study period." Chloe grinned, "Although you are a way better kisser."

Beca blushed at the complement. She liked the way Chloe looked at her, the effect she could tell she had on her. There was power there she had never really felt before, the power of wanting someone to look at her like this and not just accepting it was part of the deal. 

"When I saw you, in that blue dress, at the activities fair the first year I was here I knew there was something different about me. I felt a knot form in my gut that's been there since. Until about an hour ago." She whispered.

"I think I stopped breathing the day our eyes met at the fair." Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips, "And when you kissed me, it's like I could breathe again. Like the colours got brighter. I never thought I would be this happy."

Beca nuzzled at Chloe's neck, feeling herself content in her arms. "We wasted so much time. I wasted so much time."

"We've got the rest of our lives to make up for it." Chloe kissed her forehead, "If you'll have me, even for the rest of this year. I promise you we'll make up for it."

Beca breathed a bit easier, the tightness that had shown up in her chest easing. 

"I want to take you out on a real date. But like I've never really planned one before."

"Beca..." Chloe grinned, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "I don't need anything fancy. Just you, me, and all the time in the world to be ourselves. What's your idea of a perfect date?" Chloe smiled.

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes as they shared a pillow. "You and me getting dinner at the diner just off campus. Sharing fries and a turkey club with extra bacon so we have room for one of their sundaes. Walking back here and laying in your bed after, maybe playing some of my mixes that I made for you."

A soft smile graced Chloe's lips, "It sounds like heaven, the perfect night to spend with the perfect woman."

Beca tucked her head under Chloe's chin again. "Take a nap with me until someone tries to wake us for dinner?"

"Hm, let them try and pry you out of my arms." Chloe huffed, her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her lips to Beca's forehead, "I love you Beca. So much."

"I love you too." Beca whispered, holding on a little tighter, her eyes beginning to close as a little yawn escaped.

They lay in each other's arms, more content than either had been in a very long time. It was a good hour and a half of just being in each other's arms. They could have stayed like that for the rest of their lives. 

Unfortunately, a knock at the door meant there were other ideas.

Stacie poked her head inside. 

“Hey, do you two want to come down for dinner?”

She grinned when she saw them cuddled under the blanket. Aubrey was going to be so happy.

Chloe stirred, a light blush on her cheeks as her eyes met Stacie's. 

"Uh sure, give us ten minutes?" Chloe grinned softly, gently nudging Beca awake.

Beca turned, her eyes meeting Stacie's. 

"Tell Aubrey, but try not to plan too many double dates?" Beca groaned. "I don't know if I can handle you two making out while eating."

Stacie had a shit-eating grin on her face, eyebrow raised, "I'm not surprised you two are hungry." She winked, shutting the door behind her. 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she pulled Beca close, Beca's back flush with her front as she placed kisses down her neck, "I guess the Bellas all know now then huh?"

Beca pouted at the idea the pair of them had to get out of bed now but she also was very hungry after all the energy she used up today. 

"We should shower before we go down. We kinda smell like sex. Like a lot." She made a face. "Maybe light a candle too in here."

"Wanna shower together?" Chloe grinned, gently nibbling Beca's earlobe, "See if we can make the bathroom smell like us too?"

Beca groaned softly at the thought of shower sex. "Maybe not sex in the shower though? I fell on my ass once and couldn't sit for two weeks."

"Alright..." Chloe pouted a little, "But we still get to shower together right? If I promise to behave?"

Beca laughed softly as she turned around to kiss her. "We can, but I get to wear one of your hoodies."

"Sounds like a fair compromise to me." Chloe grinned against Beca's lips, "The one on the chair at my desk probably smells the most like me?" She offered.

Beca loved the idea of wearing something that not only was Chloe's but smelled like the perfume she wore. 

"I'd offer you something of mine but I'm tiny." Beca made a face as she grabbed her sweats and the hoodie. She tossed on a long t-shirt to wear across to the bathroom.

"God I hate it when you leave, but I love to watch you walk away." Chloe sat up in her bed, blanket barely covering her as she grinned.

Beca laughed at the terrible line. "Are you a high school boy and didn't tell me?"

"I think you know enough from this afternoon to know that's not true." Chloe smirked, twitching the blanket to expose her thigh.

Beca laughed softly. "I did win a bet with one of the guys from the station today though."

"Oh?" Chloe frowned a little.

"He said you weren't a natural redhead. I was like 95% sure you were but last time we were in the shower together you um didn't have anything else to judge by?" Beca winced.

Chloe's grin broadened as she saw the blush on Beca's cheeks, "Well I'm glad you finally got your answer... what do you win?"

"He's going to work my Thanksgiving day shift now." Beca walked over to the bed, handing Chloe her robe to wear across the hall. 

"You're not like, upset or anything, right?"

Chloe wrapped her robe around herself as she got out of bed, grinning as she leant in to put a powerful kiss on Beca's lips. 

"After that?" She mumbled against her lips, "I'm just glad we both came out of it winners."

Beca kissed Chloe before opening the door and dashing across the hall as fast as she could, holding the door open for Chloe.

"How very chivalrous of you." Chloe giggled, kissing her lips as she stepped into the bathroom.

Beca shut the door before taking the t-shirt off and moving to turn the shower on. "I don't know how to do the girlfriend thing so I guess I'm just trying to be extra nice?"

Chloe paused biting her lip as her eyes looked Beca up and down, so glad that she was able to do this far less discreetly now. 

"You just have to be you Beca. That's who I fell in love with." Chloe put her hands on Beca's hips, kissing her neck.

Beca pressed back against Chloe, feeling the robe against her skin. "I can't believe you love me the way that you do. I mean I knew you loved me as a best friend but this all feels like a dream."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, pressing her forehead against Beca's head, "I do Beca. With my whole heart and soul. And if this is a dream, I hope we never wake up again."

Beca turned around in Chloe's arms and smiled against her shoulder. "I could start singing "Only just a dream."

Chloe chuckled, letting out a happy sigh, "I would listen to you sing Old Macdonald Beca Mitchell. But if you're singing in the shower, I believe there is only one song appropriate right now..."

Beca blushed a little bit. "I am pretty sure you need to be the one to start."

Chloe pulled back from Beca just enough to let her robe drop to the floor. She reached for the shower with one hand, the other still around Beca's waist. 

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose."

Beca looked down at Chloe, this time not having any desire to look away. 

“Fire away, fire away.” She smiled as she started singing with Chloe. She really loved the way their voices blended. Singing with Chloe now made her body all tingly.

“Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away.”

Chloe gently pulled Beca under the warm water of the shower, hardly noticing as it cascaded down them both, tucking Beca's hair behind her ear, lost in the sound of their way their voices always fit so perfectly together, like they were created to go hand in hand with each other.

“You shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won’t fall, I am titanium.”

Beca grabbed Chloe's shampoo from the group of bottles. 

"Turn around for me and let me wash your hair?" She asked with a soft smile. "I've always wanted to do this."

Chloe grinned, turning her back to Beca, her head lolling backwards so that the brunette could get the best angle.

"Are you sure you can reach or do you need me to squat a little?" Chloe chuckled.

Beca poked Chloe in the side. "You're two inches taller than I am. It's not like I have Stacie in here or something."

She started to lather up Chloe's hair, using her short nails to scrap lightly at her scalp.

Chloe hummed happily as she felt Beca's hands in her hair, standing as close she possibly could to Beca, her hands reaching back to trail her fingertips across Beca's stomach.

Beca shivered at the way that Chloe could touch her like this and make her feel so turned on. 

"You know what you're doing to me right? This isn't an accident? You're just this much of a tease, aren't you?"

Chloe laughed softly, "I am. Is that okay with you?"

Beca snorted. "You being a tease? Somehow I have a feeling I am going to die from it but I'll be so happy I am not going to mind."

"I'd rather you didn't die on me." Chloe chuckled, turning around so she could kiss Beca, running her fingers through Beca's hair, "I still have plans for you yet."

Beca laughed against Chloe's lips. "I am glad you have plans. I really, really love how your mind works when you have plans."

"Well I'm glad..." Chloe chuckled, "Let me wash your hair now? I really want to do that for you."

Beca wet her hair for Chloe before turning so Chloe could wash it. "Can you use your shampoo?"

Chloe grinned as she grabbed her bottle of shampoo, gently lathering it into her hair, slow and deliberate as she enjoyed the feeling of Beca's hair between her fingers.

"You really are hellbent on smelling like me huh?"

"Yes." Beca said without a bit of shame. "You always smell really good, and now I don't have to sneak attack use your body wash."

"I knew someone was stealing it!" Chloe exclaimed, "I thought I was going mad..."

Beca laughed at the tone. "Yeah, I used it sometimes because I wanted to go to bed and smell you on me. Which I guess should have tipped me off about the whole gay thing."

"That is very gay Beca." Chloe chuckled, pressing kisses to her neck before starting to rinse out the shampoo from her hair, "But I think it's really sweet."

Beca tilted her head back to get the shampoo out before helping Chloe to do the shame.

"I can be really, really dumb when I want to be. Just ask Aubrey. She loves to point that out."

Chloe laughed, stroking Beca's cheek with her hand as she turned the shower off, "I love your dumb ass though." She grinned, passing Beca a towel, "Even if it did take you three years to figure out that I was crazy about you."

Beca grabbed the towel and started to dry herself off. "I am going to make it up to you anytime you want it with fireworks for the rest of our lives. So three years of no sex with anyone, nope not at all, was worth it."

Chloe reached over to put her hand on the back of Beca's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss, "I will always have fireworks when I'm with you Beca."


End file.
